Regret, Void, Answers
by F.4.7.3
Summary: one hundred and fifty years of wandering, and he finally escaped from the fog ship. "Why didn't he just throw away 'that' rune back then?" he kept wondering about it. Keeping himself a distance from people entire time. Even after escaping from the fog ship, he felt a void in his heart. Suikoden will never be mine, otherwise, I'll make Lazlo, Tir and Ted being good friend! XD


Characters: Ted, Lazlo, Lino, Aldo, Tir

* * *

_"Ted, Why don't we be friends?"_

_"... I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking to anyone..."_

* * *

Regret, Void, Answers

Disclaimer: Suikoden series belongs to Konami

* * *

...

It was a lovely morning for everyone who loved sunny days. The sky was clear, only few white clouds were passing by, the sea was calm, as there were no sign of storm for. It was still cold but mostly people had awaken for their daily works. But, not to mention Ted, who always slept for late and woke up almost at noon.

He wrapped himself in his very own blanket, like a giant worm. He always loved to sleep, sleeping was his most favorite thing to do. Especially when the weather was a bit chilly, he would spend more time in his dream. He did not intend to wake before noon, but...

"TED! TED! WAKE UP! TEEEEEEEED!"

Aldo wouldn't allow him to do it...

_Why does he scream out like I'm dying?! _Ted grumbled. He felt annoyed and pulled himself up, intended to open the door before Aldo slammed the door open.

Aldo was still knocking the door impatiently, while Ted looking for his key. "Wait for awhile. I'm looking for the key now, don't break the door!" Ted shouted so Aldo could hear. After awhile, he opened the door and there stood Aldo, who smiling brightly out there.

"Good morning, Ted!" Aldo greeted Ted, who was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What is it? It's still early..." Ted asked while yawning, as if Aldo would kindly enough to let him sleep more after his business settled.

"Well, I want to ask you to have breakfast together at saloon! Funghi said, the seafoods are very fresh today!" said Aldo happily. "I'll treat you today!"

_I usually don't take breakfasts..._ Ted sighed, intended to refuse his graciously offer, since he never had the daily first meal. But, before he did it, Aldo dragged the powerless him to the upper floor.

"It's not good for not taking breakfast, Ted. Do you know breakfast is the most important meal in a day?" Aldo started to babbling on Ted, who now walking by himself. "It's been two weeks since you're here, and I never saw you taking breakfast at morning! You're still growing, Ted!"

_Well, you don't know the fact that I won't age._ Ted rolled his eyes. Aldo was still preaching Ted with advices, like teaching his junior about daily things. It had been two weeks since Ted joined the ship after he reclaimed the true rune he used to guard. And since he was a newcomer in the ship, Aldo initiatively taught him this and that. He thought maybe he should tell him about his age, so Aldo would stop his seniorly act.

Well, perhaps he would never do it, if they knew on one fact, that Ted was older than anyone in the fleet. He could not imagine on people's reaction if they knew his real age, despite on his physical age. Perhaps people would laugh on him for doing so.

But, not that he didn't appreciate of Aldo's kindness, but he just wanted to avoid on contacts as much as he could. No one yet know about him and his true rune, avoiding on people was the best option he had since years ago.

"Hey, Ted, did you hear what I said?" Aldo suddenly asked him and Ted almost tripped off from the stairs if he didn't grip on the wooden railing.

"Ah... yes..." lied Ted, and Aldo convinced by his lie, then nodded in satisfactory. In fact, he did not even listen a word from beginning, and Ted would not want him to repeat his counseling, so he lied. It was only adding a small white lie in his list, which wouldn't harm, since he still got a lot of greater lies and secrets.

"Whoa! Today is more crowded than usual!" Aldo said as they stepped on the saloon. The crews were crowding for their meals, and a lot of people were in and out, there were also noises from various people, which made the restaurant seemed in busy time.

There were too much people, which made Ted felt uneasy. He rarely out from crowds, and if for filling his stomach, he would wait until there were not much people on the place. Seeing a lot of people made a cringe on Ted. What IF he lost control of his Soul Eater, and the rune gulped them all down in once? It was scary... and very much disgusting for him...

_Since I am here already, perhaps I should grab a bite and leave as soon as possible... _Ted felt his stomach grumbling, a signal for him to fill on his stomach. And the smell of foods had raised his appetite.

They looked around to look for empty seats or table. And Ted's eyes widened as if they found something... unbelievable?

_How... could this happen...?_

He saw their leader included captain, named Lazlo, was all busy to serving the crews meals and taking orders!

"Hey, Lazlo! I want to add two meat buns in my order!" said Tal, who sat along with the other three ex-knights. The captain turned to them. "Oh! And Paula wants some mango pudding too!"

"Understood." He simply replied while taking some dirty dishes from another table. Both of his hands were full of plates and bowls.

"These are for table five!" Kevin shouted, putting three trays of dumpling on the counter.

"Right away."

"Hey! I want to order!"

"Coming!"

"Where's my order?"

"Right here!"

Ted's eyes twitched. If his eyes were serving him right, it was an amazing view he got right now, a captain dual leader was doing errand for his crews! Surprising... But, perhaps it's just like himself, he was just being _stupidly_ kind. If no one mention it, there were no one would believe, that he was the leader of Crusaders.

_What a mystery..._ He thought. Just as Ted thought when they met at first time.

Back then, Ted agreed to fetch on another bearer of the true rune himself. Judging by the fog ship captain's story, that person was also a bearer of a cursed rune. In fact, the person who with the same burdens with him...

From what the captain had said, it was a Rune of Punishment which he bore, a parasitic-type of true rune. Everytime the bearer used the rune, it would consume the bearer's life. A true rune with great power, also with real consequenses which the other true rune didn't have. Ted expected, that person would be someone who was just like him, with a heavy atmosphere of lost and eyes of despair of a dying man. Being a true rune bearer was not an easy quest after all, morely for a cursed ones like theirs.

Out of all his expectation, Lazlo was someone with different version from his guess, contrary of himself. When Ted glanced his eyes, he couldn't find the shade of despair from it, and he didn't even look like dying. At the first, Ted even doubt on Lazlo for being the bearer who had to fetch.

But with Ted's power after many years of being a true rune bearer, he could see Lazlo's life force was fading and some tremendous aura bursting out his body. All of it made him couldn't doubt on Lazlo's ownership of a true rune.

_Strange..._ That's what in Ted's mind when he saw on Lazlo's behaviors, which always changing all the time. It made Ted couldn't understand about Lazlo at all. But, it also made him to decide to trust his path for once again. He finally decided to leave the fog ship and confirm his destiny again, searching his answer.

After they settled down on their seats, Lazlo came.

"Oh, Ted. Good morning. It's rare to see you around?" He greeted him first, Ted rolled his eyes.

"He dragged me out..." Ted pointed at Aldo listlessly. Aldo was busy to look at the menu.

Lazlo chuckled a little. "So, you got a friend, huh?" Ted glanced at him, snorting. "Well, what do you want to have?"

"I'll have a breakfast set A!" Aldo turned to Ted. "What about you, Ted?"

"I'll have the same," said Ted listlessly. He didn't even bother to look at the menu, so he decided to take the same meal with Aldo.

"Coming right up," said Lazlo and leaving them. Lazlo stopped and turned to Ted. "Oh, Ted, there is something I need to tell you. King Lino asked you to meet him in war room at noon."

_The king asked for me? What does he want?_ Even though Ted didn't know what the king want from him, he felt the most suspicious to the king. He felt like the king was digging on his background, past or something. After the captain and the king had saved Ted and taken Soul Eater back, he almost spat out his real age despite on his look.

Ted nodded listlessly. Perhaps, the king would keep harrasting him if he didn't agree to meet him, he knew it.

"I'll get your orders," said Lazlo and left. And after awhile, Lazlo was back with tray of dishes for them.

* * *

Ted knocked on Lino's door.

"Enter." And Ted enter immediately. Lino was sitting on his wooden chair and turned to the visitor. "Oh, it's you. Come, take a seat!" Lino offered.

Ted did not answer him, just took a seat directly. As usual, he put his daily gloomy face, even that was a king before him, since he didn't intend to stay for long. He just wanted to ask his business and leave,.

"Wanna drink something? Booze?" Lino offered while looking some drinks from his wooden shelf as Ted frowned. Ted frowned, either the king was serious or joking for offering alcohol to someone who looked as a teen. Well, he wasn't a teen in the fact, he even had drank on booze or sake before, and he could claim himself as a pretty good drinker too. But, it still didn't make sense to be a king for offering alcohol for someone who he saw as a teenager.

"... I'll pass..." Ted refused with a low tone. He wasn't there for a drink. "Do you need something from me?"

Lino pour out a glass of drink before Ted, not an alcoholic one though, just a glass of plain tea. "Well, I just want to have some chat with you." He put the glass before Ted and sat face to face with Ted.

Without any hesitate, Ted sternly glanced on Lino's eyes, directly. "I don't think it would be a simply chat. So, please get it straight."

Lino shrugged rested his back to the chair. "Well, it's been two weeks since you joined us." Lino rested his both arms to the wooden table. "I see yourself are avoiding Lazlo and everyone here? Why is that, if I may know?"

Ted startled at Lino's eyes._ See? Why does he want to meddle on my business so much?_ "It is none of your business."

"Perhaps the rune is the reason? The Soul Eater?"

Ted blinked for twice, no answer escaped from his lips, his fingers were unconsciously playing on each other, the proof of his restlessness. The king was right, the rune was the main reason for everything. The cursed rune which had dragged him into that situation, and a very bad one indeed. Started from his burnt village, his granfather's death, being its bearer, hundred years of self wandering and ended himself in the fog ship. What should he blame more than the rune itself?

"Looks like it did hit on it. Care to tell me more about it?"

"... Is it on your matter?" Ted admitted it indirectly, only to give some hints to Lino. Perhaps, the king had gotten some information about him. Not that Ted didn't anticipate it to be happen, he just didn't expect that it would be leaked this fast.

"And... I remember when after we saved you from that ship, he asked you to be his friend, and you refuse it. What's the reason?

Ted reached the tea Lino offered earlier and having a small sip, all the stuff they were going to talk had made his throat in thirst. It was one of his habits, when started to panic, he would easily get thirsty. He thought drinks would seal up his words, by swallow all of it with waters. But, the method didn't work out this time. He could feel somekind of pressure whenever he had to talk to someone like Lino. Lino wasn't some kind of king who would just simply sit on the throne and give orders, Ted knew, he was a true king. That kind of person were Ted avoided for most.

Not that Lino did not notice on Ted strange demeanor. When he was about to end the session, Ted spoke out.

"... What I can only say is..." Ted sighed. "... this rune of mine, is fated to dragging people around me to their death..." He paused. Ted immediately gulped down his share. He felt his throat was dry and choked by his words.

"It's the best if I avoid people to get close to me, he makes no exception..."

Ted stood and intended to leave before he leaked more information about himself. He wanted no more people to get involved the matter, or maybe they would become 'its' victim.

_Please... don't ask anymore... _He left Lino there alone, who was still sitting there alone, did not try to stop Ted at all.

* * *

"Trip?" Ted frowned. Aldo nodded as Ted closed the book he was holding. He let out a breath of laziness. "Why me...?"

Aldo shrugged. "Well... King Lino personally asked for you, me, and Reinbach to assist captain' trip to Na-Nal. I have agreed on his request, so it's rude to reject it now."

Sometimes, Ted wanted to curse on Aldo's self-cleverness, he agreed on the quest without asking for his permission! And also, with a Reinbach in the team! That rosy narcissistic always made him shuddering whenever they met. He could never imagine to stay in the same team with him, and listen to his heroic tales at whole time! And Aldo, Ted had spent too much time to him. Note that he must stayed out from him, or he wouldn't know when the rune would kill that archer!

But, Lazlo... Ted didn't know his very own reason, that he didn't want Lazlo to talk to him. Perhaps he did not know the reason, or there was too much reason for it. He just could not explain about it.

"Hello...? Earth to Ted! Time to go!" Aldo swayed his right before Ted's face.

* * *

Ted and Aldo walked to second floor ad there were Reinbach who babbling something heard narcissistic and his 'best' friend, Lazlo. Also Viki who was preparing for a teleportation for them.

Lazlo blinked at Ted in disbeliefs. "Ted? You are also summoned by Lino?"

_He doesn't know? _Ted only nodded at him. "Our mission?" asked Ted impatiently, he wanted to end up the quest as soon as possible.

"Meet up the chief of Na-Nal, I need to confirm something from him." answered Lazlo. "Shall we go?"

Before there were any response, Lazlo found that Viki inhaled strangely and rubbed her nose. Her face was strange and looking like holding on something. Knowing what would she do, even it was too late, Lazlo immediately tried to reach out on Viki's nose.

"Aaaah..."

"What is it?" asked the confused Ted. And everyone, except Ted, had known what would happen next...

"AH-CHOO!"

"Wha?!" And they were all teleported.

* * *

Ted shutted his eyes tightly after the massive sneeze of Viki's. He felt himself was on someplace else, not the Dauntless, but unsure of it. He felt himself was very light, like flying. He braced himself to open his eyes, and prepare for the worst.

"WHAAAT?!" He screamed out as soon as he found out that he was on the midair. And he fallen down to the hard dirt with his buttock first to land. "Ouch..." He moaned and pull himself up to sit while rubbing his aching butt. Ted looked at his left and right.

W_here the hell am I? _Ted thought himself as he found himself was on someplace unfamiliar to him. He was in a forest and he could smell on some faint sea breezes, and a completely different place from the Dauntless. Perhaps, Viki had teleported him to only-she-know place. It wasn't something new for him though, everyone on the ship knew the famous Viki by her clumsiness of teleportation magic. Ted knew it very well, Viki was a veteran magician, yet a weirdo who could send people by a sneeze or sleep on her feets.

And suddenly, Ted heard a unique popping sound from above, and with reflex, he took a look on it. His eyes widened as he saw the suddenly appeared Lazlo was about to land on him!

Ted was too late to dodge before Lazlo drop on him. He really got the urge to curse on Viki's clumsiness, for sending him to a place he did not even know and then, for having someone to land before him. Perhaps he would purchase her some clothes pincher for her sensitive nose.

"Could you please get off from me?" Ted asked while grumbling in annnoyance. And Lazlo immediately stood up while rubbing his aching head. Ted put himself to sit first.

"Sorry..." Lazlo apologized while trying to balance himself again. Not taking few seconds, Lazlo could stand firmly again. Ted frowned when Lazlo reached out his right hand. Seeing no reason for him to refuse his help, Ted reached Lazlo's hand and Lazlo pulled him up.

Ted patted on his clothes as Lazlo checked on the surrounding. "Viki messed up again..." sighed Lazlo calmly. "I wonder where did she teleport the other two to?"

_You're sure calm, aren't you? _Ted silently mocked him. That clumsy girl has teleported them to a place she did not even know, yet that strange captain of his managed to keep himself calm. Well, they could easily go back by using the glowing mirror, but Ted was kind of hoping Lazlo to panic a little.

"Well, I suppose they aren't here. Maybe Viki has sent them to another place?" Ted rested his right hand on his hip. "Just use your glowing mirror and bring us back to ship first. You bring it here, right?" Ted knew that Lazlo would always bring it with him, so he epected it would be no exception for this time.

"Uh..." Lazlo rolled his eyes and glanced somewhere else.

Ted's eyes twitched, a bad though surrounded his mind. "Don't tell me-"

Lazlo cut out his words. "Sorry, but... I lend it to Chieppo earlier..." He apologized, and Ted ducked his head in despair.

_Why he did not bring that damn mirror in the time we needed it most?! _Ted could not help but cursing his very own luck for being trapped on the place he did not even know, and Lazlo's kindness for lending the leadership mirror to that oh-future-great-merchant. How great it would be if the mirror was there, and teleported them to the headquarter.

"Ted? Are you okay?" Ted raised his head and emotionlessly looked at Lazlo, who tilted his head a little. "Perhaps, we're near the ocean. Let's head there, shall we?" suggested Lazlo with his low tone, he led on the way and Ted followed him.

Ted knew that he could trust Lazlo in leads. It had been proven by the people who followed him without looking on his age. Even the more experienced ones like Lino, Kika, and Elenor had trusted him in the leadership of the army. Ted still didn't understand about it, what had made him to be a leader?

And when that question in his thoughts, the answer which came out to his mind was the Rune of Punishment...

Ted glanced Lazlo by the corner of his eyes. Just on the day's morning, he saw the humble Lazlo who served meals to his men. And now, what Ted saw with is very own eyes was a total different version of Lazlo. A true figure of a leader, which had made people unknowingly to obey on him, an trusting their lives to him. Those eyes shown a determination and unwavered will power, but Ted also saw they were saddened, and hidden agony. He knew it because he also got the same.

Ted remembered, when they were in the fog ship, Ted asked him two questions which he frequently asking himself...

* * *

"Your curse... The Rune of Punishment... Do you ever wonder, "Why me?""

Ted was testing him back then. He was curious what answer would come from the other cursed bearer.

He didn't answer it immediately, there were some time filled with silence. His lips parted for awhile and then formed a slight smile, a sad smile. "I do sometimes, but..." His left hand was tightly in grip position.

As there were no words continuing on his answer, Ted did not respond. After awhile, Ted asked again. Another question by what he had experienced for years.

"Have you not lost much because of the rune?" Ted asked again.

"..." Lazlo silenced. Perhaps the question did give him a hard time to answer it. Ted thought that he couldn't answer it all, but still Lazlo managed to answer him. It was an determined answer which became his motivation to return on his own destiny, as a bearer of Soul Eater.

"... But, I should not run away from from it..."

* * *

_How... could he follow his path unwaveringly?_ That voice echoed his mind. Until now, Ted still not understand about it.

"Ted? Is it something troubling your mind?" Lazlo suddenly asked and Ted shocked. And he realized, they were on the beach already.

"A-AH!" Ted carelessly stepped on a slippery tree root and slipped down with unelite posture. He blamed on his bad luck, for tripped down for second time in a day. Ted was grumbling while rubbing his aching forehead.

"Pfft..." Ted heard suppressed laughter and found that source was from Lazlo, who was covering his mouth with his right hand. His body even trembled, means he was trying not to laugh. Lazlo wasn't someone who would mock on someone,but still, Ted felt offended by it.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to mock you..." exclaimed Lazlo, still trying to clamped down his laughter. But, suddenly Lazlo laughed out, very loud, and so freely, as if there were no sign of burdens from it. Ted surprised, since it was very rare, since he was a pretty quiet person and a little passive. "Ted! You're so funny!"

Ted quietly asked himself, how long had it been since the last time he was smiled? But he didn't remember anymore, he lost it because of the Soul Eater.

_Why are you still able to laugh? Even with a rune like that...?_ Suddenly, Ted felt envy on Lazlo, as there were more and more he couldn't understand about him. Ted knew, Lazlo had also suffered much because of the rune, just like him. Started from an ambush on his village and being left alone with a rune on his hand to guard, wandering in years to avoid pursuers, bearing a curse, dragging people to the death. All of it had caused him to surrender on his fate, and living aimlessly like a living dead.

For Ted, true runes, morely a cursed, led nothing but tragedy to the bearers...

As Ted thought, the Rune of Punishment didn't make any exception to Lazlo. He too got the bitter experiences because of his true rune. His commander died and the rune had chosen him, betrayed by his best friend, exiled from Razril, his life drained by the rune, and ultimately, would die in horrible way, which humanity feared most. It was all the same with what Ted had experienced for years.

_But, how do you still manage to live like that? _

"Ted? Are you angry?" asked Lazlo worrily. Ted didn't answer him at all, but mumbled something instead.

"May I ask you something?" asked Ted with a very low voice and turned to Lazlo. "Why didn't you just throw away your rune back then?"

Lazlo silenced, and Ted startled at him seriously, then continued. "... You do know you cannot reach your twenties anymore, don't you?" said Ted while he eyed on Lazlo's life force, which was much more low from normal. "If you had given up you rune to the guide, you could live longer than you supposed now."

Lazlo sighed and glanced to the sea, his smile had faded away since Ted started the topic. And, he finally spoke out.

"Honestly, I did consider to give the rune up to him..."

Ted's eyes widened as he never expected those words from Lazlo. He never thought Lazlo had ever considered on throwing away the rune. But, it hadn't answered on the question.

"Perhaps, that was my one and only chance to giving the rune up. And I also want to live longer."

_Who are you? What have you done to him? _Ted now doubted the man before him was Lazlo. Ted had sensed despair and sadness which he never sensed from him before.

"And you given up on that option. Aren't you don't afraid of dying?" asked Ted again, kept pressing Lazlo for giving the real answer. Lazlo raised his shoulder a little.

"I do afraid of dying..."

"Then, why?!" Ted raised his voice as he felt he was getting closer to the answer he searched.

He suddenly aggitated by the brunette's answers. He just didn't understand it at all. In order to live longer, he had considered to give the rune to the guide, but refused it at the end. And he was afraid of his own death, but did not take the only option he had and had to face the death he feared. It was so simple questions, but the answers were so complicated for Ted.

Lazlo put on a wry smile and turned to Ted. "Because I know, I would regret it..."

_... Regret...?_

Ted calmed down and fell into silence after hearing those words. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had found out the void in his heart.

"Perhaps, yes. I could live longer if I had accepted the offer..." Lazlo sighed again. "But, I'd regret of it..."

Ted fell into silence, deeply in his thoughts. Even the sounds of waves were suddenly so quiet for him. And he totally wore off his guard, as the sands were shaking from below. A group of wild-looking oceanic creatures suddenly appeared from the sands from behind. One of the largest was running toward them.

"Ted! Look out!" warned Lazlo, and Ted took a quick notice.

"What?!" yelled Ted as he immediately side dodged from the tackle and Lazlo did a somersault to behind. But still, it was a little too late for dodge, his bow had been crushed and now he had no weapons to fight back. Lazlo got his hands full for the one attacked earlier. And Ted was cornered by the others, and thinking for other options since he was weaponless.

And the only one came to his mind was the Soul Eater...

_Should I use it...?_

As there was no other choice, he intended to use it for instant kills. But, something had stopped him to do so, he couldn't raise his right hand at all. It was like his trauma, afraid of bringing bad lucks after using the rune.

_Why...? I... can't use it..._

Ted felt totally helpless and there were no place for him to escape, they were getting closer and closer. As he thought he would be killed at any moments, he felt some kind of offensive power running nearby. Ted immediately turned to Lazlo, who would launch the runic power in the moment.

Lazlo raised his left hand and a small deadly laser launched directly toward those creatures. Ted's eyes widened in shock and covered his ears from the scary shrieks, it was his first time to witnessing the power of the Rune of Punishment even in small scale of power. He could only shock as none of them missed from the laser and turned ashes after some howls.

Soon after they all disappeared, Ted dashed toward Lazlo, who was tightly gripping his left arm in pain. He fell on his knees in limp and sweating out so badly. "... Are you... okay?" asked Lazlo while catching his breath.

A guilt ran in Ted's heart as he heard Lazlo's concern. He felt his throat was choked on something. And what came from his mouth wasn't an answer.

"You... didn't need to use the rune... you know..." Ted didn't know why he said something like that. Perhaps, he should be grateful, but it turned out to feel it as a wrong one.

Lazlo wearily looked at Ted. "... Like I said before... I couldn't help but to do it..." Lazlo put on a weak smile. "... or I'll... regret it, if I let you die..."

_Why? I am no one for you... I even treated you like a stranger..._

"You're right... this rune is really a burden... I should just throw it away..." Lazlo laughed a little. "But, when condition... turned out to the worst..."

Ted saw Lazlo was glancing on his left hand sadly. "... at those times… I really glad for having this rune with me..."

And Lazlo could not keep his eyes open anymore, almost fainted. He whispered to Ted, "... You're the same as me... You're... lonely... right...?"

* * *

"Care to explain what happened?" Lino asked while crossing her arms. "You're all lucky that we spotted that light. Or else, who know what would happen next."

Ted silenced himself. He and Lino were on Lazlo's room, he was still lying unconscious on his bed. The two had been picked up by Lino and Lazlo's friends soon after Lazlo collapsed. After settled down Lazlo, now Ted was being investigated by Lino.

"He saved me from creatures... by using 'that' rune..." Ted simply answered him. The king let out a heavy sigh while glancing the lying limp boy.

"He's being too reckless..." Lino sat on the chair. "Well, that's him..."

"Yes, he is..." Ted whispered.

_But, I thanked him..._

Ted smiled faintly. He felt like some weight from his heart had been lifted up a little. He now could understand, why as the same bearer of the cursed rune, Lazlo was could face it differently. How he had tried to face on every difficulties before him. He still lived on bravely, even the death had been waiting. Perhaps, Lazlo did not answer it, but Ted could finally understand it.

_Can I also live like him, even with Soul Eater with me?_

"Thank you, Lazlo..." Ted thanked him, and also for the first time he really called on Lazlo's name, which made Lino startled at him.

"What did you say just now?" Like it was true, Lino did not believe on his ears. Ted felt an sudden embarrasment and heading toward the door, ignoring Lino. Lino was giving a teasing look to the leaving Ted.

Lino thought he was going to leave, but suddenly, Ted stopped.

"You better keep an eye on him." said Ted without even bother to look at Lino. His voice was low, but Lino could hear it clearly.

Ted gave him a serious look and an eye of older ones. Lino felt like being glanced by an eyes which no secrets could slip from it.

Ted rested his hand on his hip. "It's been impossible for him to live to his twenties, believe it or not, and he knows it himself. I can see his life force could not support him for long. It'll be for you to keep him from using it, since you've some kind of relationship with him..."

Lino gasped. He didn't believe Ted had known the secret which he hid from everyone including Flare and Lazlo. "... so, you know it..."

Ted raised his shoulder. "I can only see it. So, it's none of my business." And Ted really wanted to leave, but another thing he wanted to confirm to the king had stopped him.

"Your majesty," started Ted and gave him a slight puzzled features. "Where are Aldo and Reinbach?"

Lino held on his breath, and Ted silenced as well. And Lino slapped his forehead as he screamed out.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

Omake

* * *

_Do you think I'll be able to live like that someday?_

_Yeah, you're right... someday... I believe you'll find it, a live that you won't regret on it..._

Ted peacefully glanced on the stars from the rooftop of Mcdohl's mansion, while in nostalgia of the event of the past. It's been one hundred and fifty years since he participated the Island Liberation.

He really contented with his way of living now, even Soul Eater was still on his hand. He got a really good friend with him, and now, he was able to smile everyday. Those were something he would never have if he stayed in the fog ship years ago. Now, he was really glad to make that decision. Tir had filled his loneliness as he silently waited it for years.

But, there was something he regretted for long. He never get the chance to thanked Lazlo, because he had met his end at the end of the war because of his rune...

And, Ted could only glanced at the connecting sky and silently thanked him, hoping Lazlo would hear his pray...

Suddenly, someone patted on Ted's shoulder. Ted immediately knew, it was his best friend, Tir.

"Hey, Ted! What're you doing?" Tir asked while showing his bright smile to him and sat next to him. Ted only smiled faintly at him, a faint shade of grief shown on his face. And he spoke out with a tone he had forgotten for years.

"... Only remembering on someone, who I indebted to long time ago…"

_What… was that just now…?_ Tir's eyes grew wide as he listened to Ted, and he frowned. _Was he… changed…?_

At a moment, Tir really felt like, he didn't ever know who was the teen that sat next to him…

* * *

... this is the first fic ever which i messed up for multiple times and took the longest time to write... please don't blame on me if this really a mess, my job have been keeping me very busy lately...

but, no wonder, i couldn't understand much about Ted, in fact... XD

pray for me to publish multichap of suik soon, it's already in progress... XD

RnR please?


End file.
